


i mean lesbians are pogchamp, right?

by blueboyhalo



Series: mcyt <3 [25]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Trans Female TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyhalo/pseuds/blueboyhalo
Summary: can't believe tommyinnit's a lesbian ... ?wait......let's think about this one.
Relationships: TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: mcyt <3 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544
Comments: 7
Kudos: 307





	i mean lesbians are pogchamp, right?

**Author's Note:**

> thought this was a cute little thing i could make out of a joke :) just for funsies ofc  
> [text message coding found here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_Guide_to_Coding_and_Fanworks/works/21799039)

_can't believe tommyinnit's a lesbian ... ?_

_wait..._

_..._

_let's think about this one._

* * *

"Do you think I'm a lesbian?"

Wilbur pauses.

"Chat was talking about it and I decided to prolong my thoughts until stream ended. Like right now."

Wilbur blinks. "Well... do you think you're a lesbian?"

Tommy shuffles in the seat.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with being a lesbian. If you're ID-ing as a woman... and you like women..." Wilbur trails off.

"And?"

"Tommy, are you crying?"

-

"Tommy?" Wilbur's soft voice comes through the headphones, "Shh, hey, hey, it's going to be okay."

"Is it though?" She manages to gasp out. "It feels like I'm dying. I don't know what this feeling is, in my chest, and ever since that, I've been thinking, maybe I'm not a guy after all. Am I not a man?"

She sniffles.

"I don't want to be..." she admits softly. "Do I have to be?"

"Of course not, then," Wilbur says, coming in like a voice of reason. "If you don't want to be a boy, then you aren't."

Tommy doesn't know what to say to that.

She's a big man, right?

But maybe... she doesn't have to be a big man.

"Tommy?" A pause. "Or... a different name, perhaps?"

"No, I like Tommy," she says slowly.

"Then, Tommy, with... different pronouns?"

"She/her pronouns?" Tommy squeaks out.

"TommyInnit is my beloved sister," Wilbur declares, and Tommy's eyes widen as he looks at the blinking icon of Wilbur's Discord icon. "I love her so much. She's the sister that I always wanted to have. No matter what, I will love her to the ends of the earth and back. Tommy is loved by everyone she knows, and she will always be accepted by her friends and family for who she is."

"O-oh," Tommy croaks out.

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." Tommy sniffs, wiping away her tears. "That's right. I'm a big m-- I'm a big woman. The biggest woman ever."

Wilbur chuckles. "You sure are, Tommy."

* * *

> hello

> **tubbo:** hi tommy!!!

> **niki:** aw, the heart react

> i've come to make a very big announcement, that i am, in fact, not a big man

> i am a big woman.

> tommy, she/her pronouns

> i am still bigger than you, despite being a woman

> **dream:** i am still bigger than you, i'm just now a woman*

> ... you are not always correct, dream, but for once, you are.

> **wilbur:** now this? this is pogchamp

> pogchamp!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
